This invention relates to variable capacity vane compressors which are adapted for use as refrigerant compressors in air conditioners for automotive vehicles.
A variable capacity vane compressor is known e.g. by Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 55-2000 filed by the same assignee of the present application, which is capable of controlling the capacity of the compressor by varying the suction quantity of a gas to be compressed. According to this known vane compressor, an arcuate slot is formed in a peripheral wall of the cylinder and extends from a lateral side of a refrigerant inlet port formed through the same peripheral wall of the cylinder and also through an end plate of the cylinder, and in which is slidably fitted a throttle plate, wherein the effective circumferential length of the opening of the refrigerant inlet port is varied by displacing the throttle plate relative to the slot so that the compression commencing position in a compression chamber defined in the cylinder varies to thereby vary the capacity or delivery quantity of the compressor. A link member is coupled at one end to the throttle plate via a support shaft secured to the end plate, and at the other end to an actuator so that the link member is pivotally displaced by the actuator to displace the throttle plate.
However, according to the conventional vane compressor, because of the intervention of the link member between driving means or the actuator and a control member or the throttle plate for causing displacement of the throttle plate, the throttle plate undergoes a large hysteresis, leading to low reliability in controlling the compressor capacity, and also the capacity control mechanism using the link member, etc. requires complicated machining and assemblage.
Further, a variable capacity vane compressor which has a reduced hysteresis of the control member has been proposed by Japanese Patent Application No. 60-71984 filed by the same assignee of the present application, which provides an improvement in a vane compressor comprising a cylinder formed of a cam ring and a pair of side blocks closing opposite ends of the cam ring, a rotor rotatably received within the cylinder, a plurality of vanes radially slidably fitted in respective slits formed in the rotor, a control member disposed for displacement in a refrigerant inlet port formed in one of the side blocks, and driving means for causing the control member to be displaced relative to the refrigerant inlet port, whereby the capacity or delivery quantity of the compressor can be varied by displacement of the control member. The improvement comprises driven teeth provided on the control member, and driving teeth provided on an output shaft of the driving means in mating engagement with the driven teeth, whereby the control member is driven directly by the driving means through the mating driving and driven teeth.
However, according to this proposed vane compressor, a stepping motor as the driving means is mounted within the compressor housing, requiring a large space for accommodation of the stepping motor, and the capacity control mechanism has an overall complicated construction and accordingly is high in manufacturing cost.